


Empire Breeding Experiment

by kingsocean



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Armpit Kink, Breeding, Bukkake, Cum Bath, Daemon Turning, Daemon!Gladio, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Needle Mentions, Nipple Play, Non-Human Genitalia, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Science Experiments, Scientific Sex, Size Kink, Stillbirth, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, Trans!Prompto, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsocean/pseuds/kingsocean
Summary: A need for a simpler way to get daemons into Zegnautus Keep arises, and after months of research, a solution presents itself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foolhearty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolhearty/gifts).



> It's just porn ok, I have an oviposition kink like crazy, so tentacles, breeding, and eggs. Enjoy.

 

Prompto wakes, against a metal frame, lying flat on his back, wrists and ankles cuffed, spread eagle, staring up at fluorescent lights. He blinks the lights out of his eyes, turning his head, finding another cuff around his throat. He feels the chill of metal and realized he’s naked, and feels very much ashamed of the thought. There’s footsteps, coming his way, and he tries to squeeze his legs together, but it’s no use. Prompto’s bare for everyone to see.

            “Relax, Miss Argentum.” It’s an older woman, pale skin, blue eyes, crow’s feet, blond hair clipped in a bun, and pink lipstick. She had black slacks and a white blouse with a badge on. She came carrying a clear plastic container with syringes.

            Prompto frowns a bit. “ _Mister_.” He corrected.

            “So, they were serious.” The woman murmured to herself. “Whatever you prefer.” She sets the box down, and plucks out a syringe. She takes an alcohol swab, rubbing around Prompto’s stomach, and then the needle. “Don’t worry. This won’t hurt.”

            “Wh-wait!” Prompto jolted in his restraints. “Who are you? What, what’s going on?”

            The woman raised a thin brow. “You really don’t know. You must’ve still been out of it.” She capped the needle. “My name is Ms. Narini. You may call me such. You already know where you are, yes?”

            Prompto could guess. “The lab.”

            “Zegnautus Keep, but, as expected, you were only recently moved from the lab to here. We know all about you, Miss— _Mister_ Argentum.” Narini looked him up and down. “You and your friend were selected for a special experiment. Be lucky we didn’t just scrap you right off the bat. We need all the help we can get out here, even if it’s help from a defective Magitek and his meathead of a swordsman.”

            Prompto curled his lip. He didn’t like her, but, he wouldn’t be a fan of anyone talking to him like this, especially in this situation. “W-where’s my clothes.”

            “I’m afraid you won’t need it. They’d be torn from your body anyway.” Ms. Narini replied. “Very soon you will be subjected to our breeding program. We are in need of daemons, and harvesting just proves so little resources. Like people, it was easier to clone and mass produce them.” She uncapped the syringe. “So, we will be testing to see the result. This is a very powerful drug similar to methylenedioxymethamphetamine. Also known as MDMA. We’ve rid it of most nasty side effects, you may still feel rapid heartbeats, sweating, and asthenia. That’s normal. In return you will feel a heightened state of euphoria, and overall sensitivity to your body.”

            Prompto was having a hard time understanding everything, but he was mostly nervous of that needle now that she had told him what it was. MDMA. Ecstacy. He tried it once at a house party and swore never again. “Wha-what if I get a bad reaction?”

            “We’ll monitor you.” Narini replied. “It’s been tested quite a bit.”

            “You, you’ve tested it on humans?”

            “Not yet.”

            She didn’t need more time to explain to Prompto, she pressed the needle up against his skin, and he shut his eyes tight and felt tears welling up, and escaping his eyelids.

            “Oh do relax. It won’t hurt. It’s very slow acting. Afraid of needles?”

            “No!” Prompto choked. “I’m afraid of all of this!”

            “Crying won’t help.” She poked, just a slight pinch, but Prompto was shaking too hard he couldn’t really tell. “There.” She capped the now empty needle. “Now take a deep breath.”

            Prompto was scared, but he listened, and breathed deeply, inhaling through his nose, exhaling through the mouth. She quietly dabbed his stomach of the small dot of blood.

            “Certainly, much easier than it was for your friend.”

            “My… my friend?”

            “Yes. You’ll see him soon.” She sealed the empty needle and alcohol swabs in a plastic bag to discard in the biohazard safely. “This also helps with fertilization. In a few moments, your ovaries should be releasing more eggs than normal. It’ll help with the breeding, although from what I understand, your friend has eggs of his own. You must understand, for some daemons, it’s the male of the species that lays eggs and carry sperm, and the female of the species must… incubate it. In that case, you may feel some slight discomfort, as it also assists in widening the womb for… incubation, obviously.”

            “So, I’m going to…” Prompto’s head suddenly spun, and he shut his eyes tight. The drug kicked in, and he shamefully felt his body getting sensitive, shuddering, covered in chills, and he felt himself getting wet. He tried to pull his legs shut again, but it didn’t work. “I’m going… to have a daemons babies…?” He murmured helplessly.

            “That’s our only hope. And all we’re asking of you.” Narini took her plastic box, and walked out the room. Prompto followed, only to see it was a cage door on one side, like a prison cell. The rest of it was a small metal and cement box. He felt afraid, but the drug was coursing through him, he felt himself getting wetter and wetter, and his clit sensitive to the cold air. He was desperate for contact, and ashamed of how turned on he was by the idea of breeding. Narini mentioned eggs, and the idea of having eggs put inside him. He shuddered.

            A voice echoed outside of the caged wall side.

            “Woah, _hey!_ Calm down.”

            “He’s a daemon, no sense talking him down.”

            There were voices, approaching, and Prompto started to tremble, wanting someone to touch him, badly, desperately, he ached for something inside him. There was something else, something… slithering.

            The answer is given when he sees Gladio’s form in the doorway.

            “Gladdy.” Prompto whines, but he can’t look properly. Something’s wrong. From the waist, down, Gladiolus is no longer human. He stands up on them, there must be more than ten, but Prompto can barely count anymore. All he can think about is having something inside him now, fucking him raw, calling him filthy names.

            Gladio is different. He looks angry. He’s naked, from the waist above, he’s human, although black ink-like liquid is dripping out his mouth, out his eyes, his hair, it’s a ragged mess, been cut in places after he tangled himself. His hands are ink black too, clawlike nails on his fingers. He claws at the walls. And looked around, sniffing, his eyes were black, and useless at this point. He slithers when he walks on his new tentacle legs. The two doctors were leading him along with a sharp rod attached to his collar and a long stick with a cattle prod duct taped to it. Gladio climbed into Prompto’s room willingly, getting all his squiggly black tendrils inside with him. A doctor removed the collar, and pulled the pole out. Another rushed to shut the door.

            “Thank the six that was that easy.” One of them sighed. They disappeared from sight of the cage. Gladio came closer to Prompto. Prompto squirmed, and started spreading his legs wider, offering his holes. He felt so shameful, but Gladio, Gladio knew who he was, had accepted him long ago, after Noctis, Gladio was the first person Prompto told about his transitioning. Only because Noctis said he could trust Gladio with any secret, he had to, he trusted that man with his life. Gladio even saw him naked once after feeling each other up in a motel, and even called him beautiful, and never thought different about him not having something between his legs. Gladio was good to him.

            Seeing him like this though… Prompto feared it wasn’t Gladio anymore. He feared it was a daemon that would do nothing but hurt and kill like the ones they found in caves, at the nighttime roads of Lucis, during hunts.

            “ _Prompto_ …” Gladio’s voice suddenly shows, but it’s distorted, sounds louder, deeper, like it’s echoing in his throat. He sniffed, and slithers forward.

            “Release the restraints.” Prompto hears Narini’s voice on the PA system. Prompto hears a click, and the metal around his arms legs and neck are open, and apart. He shakily pushes himself up on his arms, and tried to swing his legs off the bed. The movement makes him woozy, head spinning, vision darkening, blood rushes down his head. Prompto stands up, and gets a good look at Gladio.

            The tendrils are dark black like ink, his hands, still human, but claw-like nails, his teeth are sharper, eyes black, brown iris still. His skin looked a little agitated, and his tattoo looked like it was peeling like a sunburn. Prompto felt between his legs heating up at the sight of him, and shamefully shut his legs together. He was just happy to see Gladio, alive, even like this, it had been so long since he’d seen any of them.

            “Gladdy.” Prompto came forward, and opened his arms out to Gladio. Gladio lunged, he wrapped his tendrils around Prompto’s torso, and brought him right up against his body. Gladio breathed hot breath against his blond hair.

            “Gladdy.” Prompto whispered, and wrapped his arms around Gladio’s equally naked body. “It’s me, it’s me. Are you okay? Are you in pain?”

            “ _Prompto…_ ” Gladio murmured. “ _I want… I want you…_ ” He wrapped his tendrils all over Prompto, around his body, between his legs, around his knees, around his arms, Prompto couldn’t count how many there were. He suddenly felt something very thick at his entrance and shuddered. Gods above, it felt so good, like Gladio had brushed a feather over a sweet spot just rubbing against the entrance.

            “You want to breed me?” Prompto teased, and rubbed his groin on whatever Gladio touched him with. “Do it. Please. It feels so good right now.”

            Gladio didn’t need further instructions. He’s got Prompto pinned with tentacles, Prompto feels his arms spread apart, locked by Gladio, and Gladio’s human hands are fondling his breasts, squeezing his nipples until he shudders in delight. Something thin touches his slit, and then slips itself inside, smaller than a finger, and way more versatile. Gods above, Prompto lets out a moan louder than he expected, and wants more of that tentacle. Another one joins it. Then another. All wiggling independently, spreading him apart. Something warm suddenly leaks in him, and drips out. A bigger tendril slips in.

            “Gladio!” Prompto shouts, he’s ready, but it’s so big, and he feels so close to cumming without even doing anything.

            “ _Prompto… I want you so bad_.” Gladio murmured. “ _I want you_ s _o_ b _ad_ …” He’s groaning, and nuzzling Prompto’s hair. “ _I… I c_ an’t think straight…” His voice comes back down to normal for a second.

            “You don’t have to.” Prompto whimpered as he felt something thick slip in about an inch before slipping out. “Breed. Breed me. We can talk later. I promise. We will…” Prompto groaned. By the gods, this drug was going to make him go nuts. Every touch and slide of those slick tentacles felt so sinfully good, and Prompto only wanted more and more, each touch demanded more from his body, made his hips buck harder, made his voice moan louder.

            Gladio also wants more, he wants nothing else than to take Prompto, press his body against his own, and breed him until he’s full of eggs. Gladio knows exactly how, deep inside, he doesn’t even fully understand it. Prompto’s words are the only thing he can trust, so he lets go, and lets that daemonic feeling take over. It seems so confident, so assured, and it easily slips a tentacle into Prompto, and starts to quietly feel at his backside, slipping into his ass with a moan. More warm liquid, it’s like honey, dripping all over the floors and into the drain. It drips out of Prompto’s ass, and the man is shuddering with pleasure, begging for more. It’s thin and viscous, and Gladio knows it’s like lube for the daemon, he just doesn’t know how he’s doing it. Prompto lets out a huge moaning gasp, so he knows he’s doing well. Each tentacle feels so sensitive, as soon as it’s inside Prompto’s hot wet little body, it feels like the very tip of his cock, just as sensitive as it used to be, yet in the cold air it’s not nearly as sensitive, and it feels like warmth and wet makes it that sensitive, so Gladio probes for more space, more places to put these tendrils, some as thick as his wrist. The ones as thick as his thumb he slips into Prompto’s mouth, and Prompto moans, feeling talking is useless, and sucks eagerly.

            It’s strange, it’s like sucking a cock, it feels the same, the head of it, the veins, it’s just long, and wiggling so much more. Gladio lets out a moan, and Prompto is so pleased with the sound he sucks harder and harder. There’s another tendril, both in his mouth, and fighting each other for a nice spot. Prompto felt like he was giving head to two people at once, and felt himself clenching at the thought. Gods, to be seen like this, called names, teased. He wanted Gladio to speak just to tease him, call him names, tell him how slutty he looked, how bright red his face was, how aching his holes were, how he was practically _begging_ for a cock in every orifice.

            While he teases, Prompto finds the slit at the tip of the tendril, and pushes his tongue against it, sucking greedily at it. The other tendril fights for more attention, but Prompto’s not used to double oral, although he’s sure with this much pleasure, he’d love to get used to it. Something sticky shoots onto his tongue, and he smears it, it’s thick, not viscous, but bitter and musky. It tastes like Gladio’s cum, the first time he ever gave him head. He swallowed, and realized Gladio’s deep grunting moans that he was making. The other one released all over Prompto’s face, and he grunted, but licked his lips of the cum. It was greyish black as well, the consistency of thick yogurt.

            “Gods Gladio, I can’t last.” Prompto mumbled once the tendril left his mouth with a pop. Something thin wriggled its way into his lubed ass, and he groaned, shuddering at the new intrusion. He’d never done anal with Gladio, although he’d wanted to try for a while now. God, it was uncomfortable and new but Gladio slathered every inch of his thighs with lube, and stretched him until it felt natural to have that tendril snake inside of him.

            At the front, Gladio had a very thick tendril probing Prompto’s slit, pushing deeper into his entrance. Prompto shouted to the high heavens when Gladio flicked a very soft spot in him, and Prompto couldn’t help but cum almost on command. His ass and pussy clamped down on every tendril and he made a shrill noise as his body shook. He was a trembling panting mess as every tiny aftershock made him shiver and gasp for air. His heart was hammering his chest, the orgasm was the most intense he’d ever had in his life. He fell limp, but Gladio held him up with his tendrils, and with his hands as well. Gladio turned Prompto toward him, and kissed him full on the mouth. Gladio’s tentacles was fucking his ass hard, and rubbing the walls of his pussy, until Prompto was trembling, unable to even speak it was so much, especially now that he was over-sensitive as all hell from that orgasm. Gladio spreads him wider ones the spasm stops, and he’s able to relax his hips. Gladio puts two tendrils in, then three, and Prompto feels them all slither and twist around inside, and moans helplessly, achingly, shouting again. Gods above, how was he supposed to even make words anymore?

            They slip out, and his entrance aches, it feels so loose, so empty and open, and Gladio shifts closer, his tendrils are totally wrapped around Prompto’s lower half, and Gladio pushes a large tendril at his entrance, something as thick as his wrist. Prompto’s legs buckle, not that they were holding much weight, but he nearly collapses on the tendril. It’s thick, and a lot harder, rubbery, not soft and spongy like the other ones. Prompto felt it push in, and his mind went blank.

            He could hardly remember a time he’d felt like this. Gladio didn’t even have time to come to terms with what they’d done to him, they kept him in this state, in this irrepressible desire to breed and _fuck_ and just go wild. Being with Prompto, he wanted to be as gentle as possible, not let the daemon inside hurt him, but by the Six, seeing Prompto like this, stretched out, screaming, begging, aching for more while taking so much – he could hardly control himself.

            The tendril fucks him. Skin slapping against Gladio’s, Prompto’s clinging to Gladio’s arms for dear life, trying to think straight, trying to see straight, trying to say anything outside of uselessly shouting and ecstasy. The tendril is huge, and fucks him in all the right places, fills him, scrapes every inch of him, hits every good spot, bumps every place that would have him screaming the way he is. He’s a mess, drool around his mouth, eyes shut, fingernails digging into Gladio’s skin. Gripping so hard his knuckles are white, face flushed red.

            Gladio’s shaking, his tendrils can barely keep him up like they’re supposed to. He’s sinking to the floor, just thrusting his hips, fucking Prompto until they’ve met hip to hip, and feels his whole tendril has sunk inside him. It’s a foot long, and Prompto is shouting like he’s praying to the Astrals, and gods above, Gladio loves him like this. Prompto shudders around him, he feels warmth and wet and knows by the way he’s clenching that Prompto has cum again. He grunts, and grabs Prompto’s head, and buries it against his chest, whispering into Prompto’s ear as best he can. “Gunna cum… _Im_ … _cumming_ …” Gladio grunted. “So… so good… _fuck_ … cumming…”

            It’s so much. Prompto screams, and grabs Gladio’s head, and digs his fingernails into his scalp, and pulls his hair like it’s a handle. It floods his pussy, he feels it leak out. Then something pushes deep. He feels Gladio’s cock growing, and wonders if it’s something like a knot, and feels it travel up the tendril until it’s at the head. Something pushes _into_ Prompto. He shouts, out of surprise, as something suddenly drops into him. An egg. It feels so warm, so wide, like a tennis ball. He wonders how it’s even fitting, how this could be possible, if it’s just shot into his womb, and how. But his mind is so dumbed down by pleasure, by lust, all he can think is _Gladio_ , and more, more, _more_.

            Another egg. Gods, he feels full already, but a third one comes out. Prompto dares to look down and sees lumps forming on his stomach and groans at the sight of himself. Gladio cums again, and floods the eggs with more. _Fertilizing_ , Prompto tries to think, but he’s just thrusting his hips at this point, groaning, drooling, begging in nonsense words. Soon he feels more eggs, gods, Gladio’s cock gets so thick when it happens, he can barely handle the stretch. Three more come out, and another flood of cum until it’s dripping out of Prompto’s slit. Gladio thrusts his cock until he hears Prompto cum one more time, and feels him shudder. Gladio is content with that, feeling the eggs and cum will sink deeper, satisfied, he finally slips out, right after sending a flood of cum in Prompto’s ass as well.

            Prompto’s legs are shaking. Useless. He pushes on instinct, but the eggs aren’t going anywhere. They’re going to stay in their incubator. He rubs the lumps on his belly, how distended it was, and felt disgusted at the sight of himself. Yet he couldn’t feel wholly disgusted, he was too overwhelmed by how sensitive his body was, how deep the pleasure was, and how it was still echoing through his body. He stayed on the floor, feeling the cool cement on his hot skin. Feeling drool leave his lips and cum leave his aching holes. He wanted to be used like this again. And soon. 

            Gladio laid down, he was asleep before he even sank to the floor. Probably also injected with some drugs of his own, but Prompto could only guess. He achingly tried to get on his hands and knees, and crawled over to Gladio. He felt his stomach swing, and groaned. More cum fell out of him and splattered black inky mess on the ground. It was all over his thighs and dripping down his chin. He felt so dirty, and it felt so good all the same. He laid down on his side, next to Gladio, and put his head, under his chin. Gladio murmured something weakly under his breath, and Prompto replied with a quiet. “I’m here… sleep, Gladio.” And kissed the stubble of his jaw. “I’m right here.”

            It seemed Gladio was exhausted, he immediately laid down and slept at Prompto’s command, but quietly wrapped his tendrils around Prompto’s legs, and his arms around Prompto’s shoulders. He hoped he could talk to Gladio upon awakening, he wanted to speak to him like a proper human, even if Gladio… was no longer a proper human. That mattered little to Prompto. Prompto too was never born a proper human, but a clone, perhaps even a testtube child he wouldn’t make Gladio feel worse about what happened to him. Still, he wanted answers, wanted to know what would happen to his body. What was coming next. He could hear scientist muttering outside, and silhouettes on the cell door. Prompto felt nervous, scared, upset, and very confused. Yet, in Gladio’s arms, filled like this, aching for more, dripping and trembling with excitement from his fading orgasm, he was sure whatever was to come, he could handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

Gladio laid a total of twelve eggs in him. Prompto felt stuffed, lethargic almost every single day, and crawling on the ground in order to move. His stomach was distended, large and swollen, the eggs were warm, and Prompto felt them wiggling. The scientist informed Prompto that the eggs would not grow much larger, but as long as they had his womb to cling to, the small daemon inside the egg would grow to fill it. They watched over Prompto often, having to pull Gladio away and restrain him to another cage when they did so. Prompto didn’t like being away from him for long. When Gladio came back, he’d nuzzle Prompto’s face, and wrap his tendrils around his body, and usually, he’d try to mate again.

            Over the past several weeks, Prompto learned more about what was going on. Gladio was territorial of him, and protective of his litter or ‘legion’ of daemons. Prompto wondered if all the mating was bad for the eggs. On the contrary, Gladio’s bodily fluid made sure Prompto’s womb was an ideal place for the daemon eggs to stay, keeping it as close to a daemons womb as possible. They expected Gladio to fill him at least once a day. And by the gods, did he.

            Gladio wrapped his tendrils around Prompto’s legs, spread them, and used some inch-thick tendril to fuck Prompto senseless. Prompto was spread open for all the scientist and doctors to watch, and he moaned shamefully when he got off at the thought of it. Some guards even got caught jerking off to the sound of them, and Prompto was embarrassed just thinking about it. He’d been so loud lately, no longer afraid of making noises, encouraging it. Gladio always adds another tentacle after a nice amount of stretching, and usually liked to use three to flood Prompto until cum is dripping out of his insides. Prompto feels it slick up around his clit, and shudders and it brushed there. Inside his tightening pussy, Gladio slips his second tendril in, and starts to twist the two around, using them as one large tentacle, and then spreading him apart when he untwists them, He opens up, looks at how pink and hot Prompto is inside, and groans under his breath, whispers about how he’s just going to ruin Prompto today, and so far, he’s never disappointed.

            Prompto shouts when the first tendril sprays cum against the eggs again. He cums as well, clamps down on the two tendrils and screams out, his own cum and lube dripping between his cherry-red thighs. Prompto goes limp, but Gladio always grabs him, always rubs his back soft, cooing, and starts to fuck him with both tentacles until his pussy stops spasming. He slips a third tendril in. He pleasures each one independently, until he cums out of it, and then uses all three, and starts fucking Prompto mercilessly, until he’s clawing his back, his tendrils, the cement, anything, something, for a grip to reality, as he starts to see stars, and Gladio always aims for every spot that has him shouting, drooling, screaming like a mess, naked and panting, heart going wild.

            That’s when he floods him, cums at once with all three, and fills his stomach with so much fluid he can see it filling up a bit. Prompto’s skin feels tight, he worries he’ll get more stretch marks, but by gods, he’ll wear them this time, wear them while Gladio fucks him half-unconscious, and has him passed out in a mess on the floor, cum leaking out his stretched-out fuck hole. Prompto only wants more of this treatment, every day, every single damn day.

            And it seems that’s exactly what the scientist want from him. More fucking, and then checking on the babies. They give an ultrasound when Gladio is out of the room, and Prompto wonders if they look like Gladio, but it seems they just look like the outlines of an octopus. They give small doses of the drug, saying he may not need it much anymore. Still, Prompto wants it, wants the intensity it gives him, and the peace of mind to sleep the day away. The cage he lives in has no window, no sunlight, just a metal frame for examination, and a toilet with a showerhead over it in a small cornered off section of the room. Despite the not so great accommodations, they were relatively nice, and gave food twice a day. He just didn’t know how it was for Gladio, since he was put in a different cage by force every night just so Prompto could get some rest from his overactive breeding.

            A couple days’ pass, they no longer strap Prompto into the bed, just letting him lay there while they check him. A couple clicks of the tongue, and they pull the ultrasound away.

            “No good.” The nurse murmured. “Better tell Dr. Narini.”

            “T-tell her what?” Prompto mumbled.

            “We got a stillborn in you.” The nurse explained. “Only one. Still a shame though.”

            “O-oh… I’m sorry.”

            “Nothing to be sorry about.” He shrugged. “I’m surprised you’ve kept your legion alive this long anyway. Most humans… they don’t do too good. But we gotta mix and match, see what works best. Eleven would still be a good amount.” The nurse started to snap on gloves.

            “Wh-what are you doing?” Prompto watched as he started to rub Prompto’s stomach, shifting the eggs around.

            “Well, no use keepin it in you. Gotta get it out.” The nurse massaged his stomach, and it hurt, it was uncomfortable at first, and slowly Prompto felt something shifting around in him. He put something cold in Prompto’s vagina, and he shuddered. A speculum. “Relax for me.” He told Prompto, then started to widen it.

            “Ah-ah!” Prompto reached down, and the nurse put his arm over his stomach as if to block him.

            “I said relax. Breathe. In and out.” He repeated. His gloved hand was suddenly down there, feeling inside. He massaged at Prompto’s stomach again, and Prompto felt something painful for a second, and then, a sensation slipped through him. “Ah. There we are.” The egg was in his hand. It was still like he said, the little creature inside was transparent, eyes visible, veins of black all over its water-like body. The egg too was like a sack of water, like a water balloon, only thicker in skin, and more transparent. It was covered in greyish-black gel, no doubt Gladio’s little gift. It was squishy and warm, and fit easily in the palm of one hand. Just a bit bigger than a tennis ball.

            “You want to look at it?” The man asked.

            Prompto realized he was staring. “N-not really. No.”

            “It’s all right. Nothing you could do. You haven’t done anything wrong as far as we know. Just keep doing your best. Daemon breeding is challenging stuff, but we like the challenge in here.” He drops the egg in a silver pan, and wipes the petroleum gel off Prompto’s stomach. He takes the speculum out, and pulls his gloves off, staring at Prompto’s naked and prone form. They still hadn’t given him any clothes, only a blanket and pillow for sleeping. The nurse scans his barcode, something they do to update his status, and he starts to push the cart away.

            “Wh, what are you gonna do to it?” Prompto pointed at the egg.

            “What? This?” The nurse shrugged. “Run some tests, see why it died. Then dispose of it. Do you want it or something?”

            “Not really… no… what about Gladio?”

            “The daemon? Uh, I guess you can tell him if you want. He might notice anyway. They get protective about their legion, this species, kinda protective in general. He might try to fuck another egg back into you if his cycle has come back already.” The nurse kept pushing the cart, and walked out. Prompto thought about the idea of Gladio trying to breed him again, giving him more eggs than he’d lost, and found his legs quivering at the very thought.

* * *

Gladio always gets more eager once he sees Prompto. He starts to thrash, trying to get closer, even before the door is unlocked. Prompto sits inside, the guards get too nervous when he stands by the door – thinks he’s trying to escape usually, so he sits back, on the floor, waiting for Gladio to be brought by. The skin of his tattoo has flaked off, rejected by the daemon form. His skin has also turned a shade paler, greyer and dustier, his eyes do seem to look around at things, and Prompto wonders if, like Ignis, something is still visible, but not identifiable. He gets around mostly by smell, and he always makes a beeline for Prompto. The cage door opens, the guard already releases the collar before he’s pulled inside by Gladio’s force. They still bring the cattle prod, but they don’t use it on him.

            Gladio gets himself inside, and slithered towards Prompto. Some days, he’s usually able to talk and recall everything well. Prompto worries someday he might not. These days, when Prompto is checked by the nurse, he’s not usually thinking about talking. He wraps his arms around Prompto and starts sniffing. Prompto just sighs into his chest, and relaxes, happy he’s here.

            “Hey big guy.” Prompto whispered.

            “ _Mhm_ …” He grunted, sniffing at Prompto’s hair. Tendrils wrap around his hips, and between Prompto’s legs. Some find their way around the torso. “ _You smell different._ ” His voice is still distorted and broken, but Gladio’s tone is in there.

            “Different nurse.” Prompto mumbled. He feels some of Gladio’s tendrils feeling at his stomach, and he gets worried. “He wasn’t so bad.” Gladio seems to be feeling at all the bumps of his stomach.

            “ _Missing_ …” Gladio murmured.

            “I…” Prompto swallowed when he felt Gladio’s grip release, and Gladio relaxed his tentacles a way of kneeling, and sank down, so he could press his head against Prompto’s stomach, like he was listening to them. “I’m sorry Gladio. I lost one of them.” Prompto admitted. “Don’t be mad… I didn’t mean to, I swear.”

            Gladio lifted his head, standing up again on his tendrils, and his eyes narrowed, and he frowned. “ _I’m. Not mad_.” He spoke soft, although his voice always sounded like a deep growl. “ _Are you… okay?_ ”

            Prompto smiled soft, and nodded, forgetting Gladio couldn’t see that. “I’m okay.” He reassured. “The nurse said… maybe you’d want to put another one in me?”

            “ _I can. Replace it_.” Gladio mumbled. “ _You smell… I wanna… shower first_.” Gladio usually took Prompto to shower, since his sense of smell was so acute. He was lovely about bathing Prompto, he felt every inch of him, lathered him with soap and shampoo. There’s three small containers locked to the wall, each with a small pump to produce soap. Gladio’s claws had been trimmed down. He used his hands to quietly comb through Prompto’s hair. He picks up the blond, carrying him over towards the shower, shutting the toilet seat before turning the shower on, and putting Prompto on top. The little bathroom stall is basically just a wall separating them from the bed area, with a small indent in the floor for the water to stay in while it drains.

            Gladio makes sure the water is hot, and lets it hit Prompto’s back. It’s been so sore lately, especially with the heavy load now, he’s grateful to feel Gladio massage quietly, and moans soft relieved sounds in his ear. Gladio nuzzles his face, reminds him the way a cat does it. They said he does it to mark territory, but Prompto feels more like it’s affection. He gives a small kiss afterwards.

            Gladio presses the body soap pump, and starts lathering Prompto with his hands. Prompto relaxes, and lets him wash his neck, chest, under his arms, his stomach, his legs, all over his back, and then quietly move to shampooing and conditioning his hair. Prompto lays back on the chair, and Gladio begins to part his legs. Prompto obliges, trying to bring his knees up, but it’s hard with the new belly. Gladio’s head dives between his legs, licking soft at his clit, and then probing into the folds. Prompto shut’s his eyes and moans loud. He fumbled around for the shower knob, and shut the water off. He dripped all over the stall, while Gladio quietly pushed a finger into Prompto, tongue still working as fast as it could, in and out, while Prompto felt his pussy throb. Gladio had started to learn every single way to get him hot by now.

            Once Gladio has gotten him close to the edge, he slips a smaller tedril in Prompto, finger-like in size, and wiggles it around. Prompto grabs his nipple, teasing at it while he felt Gladio take his clit, and calmly put it between his teeth and suck.

            “Oh gods!” Prompto shouts, and his hips buck into that mouth, thighs clamped around Gladio’s head. The daemon shield wants nothing more than this, Prompto wet, begging, screaming, full of his children. Gladio’s mind is focused on the thought of that missing egg, and how he needs to replace it, he must. He sucks the clit until Prompto whines that he might cum, and then releases, giving small laps with his tongue to soothe his teasing. Gladio shoved his tongue in, feeling his own tendril wiggling around next to it, and can taste himself from the day before, and smiled faintly. He’s gotten so much better at controlling his new body. Prompto had counted twenty-six independent limbs, not counting his smaller feeler-like tentacles, not to mention his ovipositor. He could lift Prompto with some and continue to walk with the rest, although he preferred to use his hands. His hands were much more sensitive than tentacles in just cold air. When they detected breeding time however… it was a different story.

            Gladio takes Prompto, dripping wet, and brings him out to the cement. He sits Prompto down on one of the tendrils, and lets it sink into Prompto. He’s so loose now, enough to fit one of the tentacles with almost no resistance. He fucks Prompto for hours every day. Prompto grips Gladio’s arms, and Gladio begins to slick up his backside with gel-like substance the daemon used as lube. He gets a couple small ones in Prompto’s ass, and hears his mate moan. Gods, nothing could get him hornier than that moan. He eagerly wiggles a tentacle into Prompto’s ass, and Prompto lets out a shocked gasp. He’s still tight back there, but it slips in well. So bumpy and tight, and Gladio slips in and out quickly, thrusting like he would when he was fully human. Prompto’s practically standing on his tiptoes with tentacles ravaging both holes. Gladio looks at him, a grin on his face. He wanted Prompto always like this, always breeding, always moaning and screaming, always on his cock, pleasing him.

            Prompto feebly reaches out to him. “Please… so much… Gladio… Gladio! It’s so much! I’ll cum! I-I’ll cum, please!” He’s shifting back and forth as the two tentacles take turns alternating in and out of his pussy and ass, until Gladio rubs both of them, making them practically rub against each other in Prompto, going faster and faster. Prompto feels something release in his ass first, and Prompto clamps down and cums, face flush, stomach tight, pussy clenching. It feels so good to be filled in any hole so long as Gladio is filling him. Gods, and he keeps going, the tentacles don’t soften, and his aching sensitive hole is pried at with more tentacles. Another tries to get in his ass, but it’s so tight, even with all the new shiny black lube leaking out of him. Gladio wiggles around to get some feelers digging more, probing and spreading Prompto’s ass open.

            “ _Want you… fucked senseless. Want… nothing but my smell… Don’t wanna smell like the doctors_ …” Gladio grumbled in his ear, his voice is low and guttural. He probes Prompto’s ass for minutes, shooting more lube, after more lube, such a sweet-smelling liquid, and Prompto groans as another tentacle is inside his ass, two probing, pushing in and out, alternating, feeling his tight insides, slick and bumpy, letting cum drip out now that he was spread open so wide. Prompto was so sensitive he could feel them rubbing against each other inside him, and he couldn’t help it, his knees buckled, and he screamed, being so sensitive to everything fucking him at once.

            Gladio caught him thankfully, but he didn’t stop fucking him, ramming those tentacles into Prompto’s ass, listening to him start babbling senselessly about wanting nothing but Gladio, nothing but his scent, and burying his face in Gladio’s chest and shouting profanities to all the Hexatheon over making this feel so damn good.

            Gladio slides a tendril in his mouth. Prompto’s gotten so good at sucking them off, and learning what makes Gladio feel good in this body. Sucking, licking, teasing the slit at the head of the tendril, wrapping his mouth around the head and sucking as hard as he can. Prompto takes two in his mouth like a champ, sucking on both heads eagerly, getting a little drool on his breasts. He couldn’t care less. He’s in heavy. Gladio puts two tentacles between his armpits and rubs, wanting heat, wanting friction, it rubs, feeling at Prompto’s armpit hair, and the blond groans into his stuffed mouth, drool dripping off the tentacles. He uses his hands while giving his messy blowjob, clenching his arms down tighter, squeezing on the ones sliding between his armpits. Another rubs his soft thighs, soaked in black cum and shiny lube, and starts fucking his thighs. Gladio has thrown his whole body into fucking every inch of Prompto, and Prompto wants it all.

            Prompto sucks and moans, and each moan gives a vibration that Gladio feels coursing up his tendrils and all the way through his body. He feels that sensitive slit being teased by Prompto’s hot wet tongue, and how rough it is when he licks and probes into that thin slit. Gladio eagerly thrusts both into the mouth, feeling Prompto try to use one tongue to please two cock sensitive tentacles. It’s so good, watching him struggle, watching how desperate he is to please. One slips past the tongue, going into his throat, and Prompto focuses himself entirely on pleasing it, mouth watering in excitement, eyes shut, long lashes cast shadows over his cheeks. He sucks his cheeks in, and lets Gladio feel the plush of the inside of his mouth. Gladio thrusts harder and harder, the other cock played with by Prompto’s hands, the ones under his arms eagerly teasing and tickling Prompto all the same. Prompto feels it throb in his mouth, and starts preparing to swallow. Gladio shoots his load into his throat, a deep heavy moan followed, and Gladio’s thrusting slows in every orifice he’s probed himself into. Prompto keeps a steady grip on the tentacle, and swallows as hard as he can, catching all he can of that salty, musky cum, and swallowing it all. He opens his mouth when Gladio pulls out, and pants, sticking his tongue out as if to show Gladio he’d swallowed it all.

            Gladio takes his other tentacle, pulling it out of Prompto’s hand. He rubs it on that tongue, now coated black with cum, and starts rubbing it on Prompto’s open mouth. He leaves his mouth open for Gladio, eyes shut again, feeling the tentacles in his ass suddenly thrust hard, and he moans, mouth open, drool dripping off his tongue again. Gladio slips his tongue up over Prompto’s upper lip, and smears his own drool and Gladio’s cum on Prompto’s face. He sprays it all over his face on purpose, always loved coating him with that dark cum. Gladio always wears such a playful expression when he does it. Prompto jokes it’s probably good for his skin. The cum clings to his eyelashes and his hair.

            “Such a dirty boy.” Prompto cooed. He licked his lips of the cum sticking there. He wipes his eyes clean as Gladio’s tentacle drops down, spent for now, although Gladio could use all his tentacles at once if he truly wished, he knew how overwhelming and difficult it would be for Prompto, so he never does. Prompto adores him for his gentleness. Even if everything was so rough in comparison to human sex, he wasn’t sure he cared, he didn’t want to go back now.

            Gladio thrusts hard into his ass, and Prompto moans as his hot seed sprays deep inside, and Gladio continues to thrust with the other tentacle, pushing it in deeper, until it also cums, and coats his insides with twice as much cum. Prompto feels it leaking out of his ass, legs trembling like a leaf in the wind. Gladio puts his hands on Prompto’s shoulders, and pushes him down, onto his knees. Prompto complies. He feels the cold cement on his knees, although he’s kneeling in a pool of cum and water by now, still dripping from his bath, and now dripping from Gladio’s practical cum bath. Gladio parts his tendrils a bit, and reveals the more sensitive ovipositor. It’s a little over a foot long, as thick as his wrist, wider at the base, and Gladio had somehow managed to push the entire thing into Prompto when he’d impregnated him weeks ago.

            “ _Suck it_.” Gladio growled.

            “I don’t know if I can.” Prompto admitted. “I want it so bad though…” He reached out and gripped it, he couldn’t even wrap his fingers all the way around the base.

            “ _Try_.” Gladio twitched it, it was so fleshy, soft, not black-grey like the tendrils, but more the color of Gladio’s skin. Prompto leaned forward on his knees, and picked up the ovipositor, placing the tip at his mouth. He kissed it, the wide slit, and shoved his tongue in. Gladio shut his eyes and let out a soft moan. Prompto was pleased, and kept kissing and licking, swirling it around the tip. He was nervous, but he also wanted to please Gladio more than anyone in Eos at the moment, and he opened his jaw, and took the whole head in. He sucks, Gladio’s tentacles twisted and jerked. Prompto sucked hard, and watched his eyes shut and Gladio’s hips thrust. Prompto felt another two inches push in, and groaned. It was so filling, it could hardly fit in his mouth. His jaw was already sore and aching. Still, he wanted to try. He used both hands, and rubbed up and down that long cock, squeezing the base, moaning in pleasure. Prompto felt cum drip in his mouth, and moaned, knowing how much Gladio could flood his mouth with. Prompto kept sucking despite it, just hoping Gladio wouldn’t try to flood his mouth with cum. After a full minute, jaw aching, drooling, tongue wiggling on the underside, Gladio pulled out with a soft pop of Prompto’s lips, spraying cum on his face.

            “ _Mhm_.” Gladio let out a low groan. “ _Sorry_.”

            Prompto chuckled. There was so much he had to use his forearm to wipe his face off. He looked up at Gladio’s eyes, and saw Gladio trying to look down at him. “Don’t be. It’s so good. I bet it’s good for my skin too.” He chuckled again. “No downsides.”  
           

            “ _I’m… I’m gonna_ b _r_ eed you.” Gladio mumbled, gaining some control over his voice.

            “Do it.”  Prompto replied. He was about to rise from his knees, but Gladio put his hand on his shoulder, and pushed him back slightly. Prompto understood, and shifted his legs, and laid flat on his back. He spread his legs for Gladio, arms open. Gladio sank down low on his tendrils, and put his arms on the ground, and slithered over Prompto with that pose, like he was about to do pushups. Prompto felt that heavy ovipositor on his entrance, and exhaled.

            It slipped in with little resistance. Gladio sank down, chest to Prompto’s chest, and wrapped his arms around Prompto. Prompto tried to get a grip on something, wrapping his legs around those tendrils, feeling them wrap around his legs, and felt how spread open he was, and how deep Gladio was about to be. Gladio thrusts. Prompto screamed in pleasure. It had been a good while since they bred with it, and Prompto couldn’t help feeling the pulse of it, how hot it was, how deep it was, how thick, and Prompto spasmed, and clutched Gladio for dear life. His pussy clamped down hard, and Prompto came again, riding his orgasm to completion while Gladio held him tight, petting his hair, keeping himself up on his tendrils as not to put all his weight on Prompto.

            “Gods, gods, gods, -- OH GOD GLADIO!” He screamed louder than before, and felt like another orgasm was building up. He felt his stomach clench and tighten. He didn’t even realize he could cum twice in a row, but his pussy ached with how good it felt, and realizing the whole ovipositor was in him, he realized how big the stomach bulge was. Prompto watches Gladio thrust, watches it slide out of him, and suddenly slam back down, another scream of pleasure. He’d never dared to be so loud, but now he couldn’t stop himself. His ass tightens, pussy throbbing when Gladio starts a slow but rough pace. Gladio’s arms wrap under his, and bring him to his chest, Prompto’s head resting on his shoulder. Gladio suddenly raises himself, and picks Prompto up, using his weight to help with fucking him.

            “G-gladio!” He shrieked. “I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” He couldn’t think anything else, and he was sure of it, sure he was going to spasm again, and sure enough he does, crying out from how sensitive it is, his thighs are bright red, pussy dripping and shiny red too, he gasps for air, clawing Gladio’s back, feeling his skin under his nails, feeling that huge cock impaling him at every thrust.

            Cum floods him, and Prompto barely registers it until he feels it rushing out of him, dripping down his thighs, down his heels even, it coats the inside of his legs. Gladio mumbles a sorry, and kisses his neck, up to his ear. Prompto stuttered out nonsense, gyrating his hips, asking Gladio to keep going. He does. Gladio fucks him hard, raw, his hole is aching, and he feels Gladio pinning him to the cage wall, against the door, hearing it clatter at how hard they’re fucking. Gladio floods him again. Prompto knows he’s trying to breed, and feels the base of his cock swelling up.

            “Oh gods… oh please, yes, yes…” He stuttered, legs shaking and squeezing down on Gladio. “Hard. Fuck it hard. Please. Give me an egg.” He’s sobbing, a mess of words, begging Gladio for more. He feels it in the ovipositor, but it doesn’t come out. Just a huge lump, and Prompto fucks it as hard as he can thrust his hips. Gladio thrusts back just as hard, and their skin slaps every time their hips meet, feet trembling, toes curling, thighs shaking, every slide in makes Prompto squeal and groan, and every pull out makes Prompto beg for more. Prompto wants it, he wants it so badly, to be bred, to have the egg. Yet Gladio doesn’t give it. It stays stuck midway, and instead Gladio floods him with cum.

            Minutes pass, Gladio fucks him against the cell wall, and the egg acts like a plug, keeping all that cum in Prompto. Gladio pulls out all of a sudden, and the flood of cum rushes out of Prompto and splatters all over his legs and on the floor. Gladio picks Prompto up off his large cock, and twists him around, facing outside, pinning him up to the bars. Prompto groans, asking for the egg again. Gladio grabs his hair and squeezes.

            “ _I’ll give you that egg when I’m done with you_.” A total daemonic growl. Prompto shudders in pure anticipation and delight. He wanted Gladio to add a filthy name, call him a slutty cum rag, _anything_ , he was so desperate to be teased. He had no idea Gladio was going to give him exactly that.

            An hour passes, and Gladio uses his cum as lube more than anything. It’s just pure fucking, nothing else, in and out, until Prompto is screaming, begging and clutching the cell bars like it’s his lifeline. It’s gone from his face and thighs to his whole body being red. His eyes screwed shut, tears in his eyes, cum all over his legs, and all over his body by now. Sweat is running down his back. Gladio is nowhere near done with him. He’s so glad, but so stimulated, each thrust feels like he’ll cum, and he practically does.

            He loses track of time, it’s almost four hours, and Gladio flooded him once just an hour ago, only because he was screaming for Gladio to give him something, _anything_. Gladio has also gotten exhausted, sweating, panting, abs tightening, all while they’ve both sunken down to the floor, Prompto had been on his knees at least two hours ago, but by now he’s just lying flat, letting Gladio have his way with him, and thank the gods he does. He fucks him into the floor, and lubes him, still using the egg to fuck him, but Prompto imagines his hole must feel so sloppy by now, so wide and aching, he even asks Gladio if he’s done, but Gladio simply grunts out a ‘no’ and thrusted harder. Their skin slaps, Gladio’s teeth sink into his ear, and sucks on his earlobe. Gladio’s hands squeeze and play with his nipples, teasing them until they’re red and raw, and then pressing him on the cool hard ground to soothe him.

            By the fifth hour, Gladio has Prompto on his back, kneeling over him, thrusting, fucking deep, Prompto’s hips are off the ground, held up by Gladio’s tentacles. Prompto is exhausted, his nipples are teased raw, and there’s bites and hickeys all over his neck and shoulders. Drool is down his chin, but he’s sure he’s drooled and shouted so much his voice is hoarse and he’d dehydrated. He screams when Gladio cums again, and finally, _finally_ an egg slips out, and is put inside him. Prompto starts rubbing his own clit, although he’s so spent, panting on his back, he has an orgasm, and Gladio makes a deeply satisfied noise to see Prompto cum.

            Another egg soon comes, and enters Prompto, then another. Prompto learns Gladio seems to like giving eggs in threes, and feels the new additions bump around inside him. He lets out a huge gasp, he can barely speak but manages a hoarse. “Thank you, thank you… thank you Gladdy… give me them… gimme them… I want it in me so bad… please… thank you… oh gods—thank you!” He cums when Gladio starts fucking him again. He feels so broken, so defeated by Gladio’s stamina, but Gladio still isn’t done. He gives another flood of cum, and works on keeping a nice pace while he fucks Prompto. It takes him fifteen minutes to cum again, and he uses that time to fuck Promptos soft aching pussy just a bit longer, and bites marks on his chest. He sucks on one of the nipples, and Prompto lets out such a ruined sound Gladio can’t help but smile.

            He alternates, between one nipple and the other, blowing softly after biting, and soothing it with laps of his rough and slick tongue. At the sixth hour, Gladio has made sure to cum twice more, a total of three for each egg, and finds Prompto is a ruined mess at the end of his cock. Prompto can’t even pick himself up, he’s got cum flooding his belly, and dripping all over the floors, running into the drain. The whole floor seems to be coated, and Prompto lays in it, wants to coat his body in it if he wasn’t already coated. He feels the three new eggs now inside him, his body stinging red, bites all over his body, panting like a maniac, and Gladio finally pulls out, and retracts his ovipositor, folding his tendrils over neatly. He laid down on the floor, in the pool of his own cum, and licked Prompto’s mouth open, gaining access, and kissing until he could slip his tongue in. Prompto gave the most tired exhausted kiss, and broke away to pant, hardly able to breathe.

            “You, t-trying ta kill me?” Prompto wheezed.

            “ _Never._ ” Gladio says so seriously.

            “I’m never gunna move again.” Prompto mumbled. “You ruined me.”

            “ _I’m sorry…_ ” Gladio mumbled. “ _Feels good_.” He pressed a kiss to Prompto’s temple.

            “It felt amazing…” Prompto wheezed. “Gods… I… I couldn’t keep up… I need… I need to _sleep_.”

            Gladio wrapped his arms around Prompto, and let him use his bicep as a pillow. He’s worried that he’ll be taken away by the night crew, locked in his cage all alone. He hardly even knew the night crew wasn’t even there, checking out of there station, and letting the morning crew come in. If they could see outside, they’d learn that right when the thin blue light started to fade into a golden glow on the clouds over Zegnautus Keep, just at sunrise, that was when they both finally collapsed together, asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More filthy smut, complete with extra kinks. 
> 
> If you want more of this, leave a comment! 
> 
> Taking requests at my blog: arcadiaocean


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lactation, some egg birth stuff, milking machine, more tentacles, mindflayer daemons, and now with extra cum.

Prompto’s belly didn’t swell any wider, and Prompto was sure it couldn’t possibly, considering how big he’d gotten. New stretch marks had formed, but Gladio couldn’t even see them, his nearsightedness was getting worse the longer he stayed out of natural lighting. Prompto found himself concerned with Gladio’s thoughts, so long as it was still Gladio, and not all daemon. The doctors decided that once Gladio’s daemonic presence was not too aggressive, he could be moved into Prompto’s room. It was a lot better to sleep beside someone, and Gladio agreed. He settled close to Prompto on the mattress, he slept through the day, and most of the night. Prompto even overheard them saying about how Gladio’s condition improved now that he was with his mate.

Gladio called Prompto that too, ever so often. He found he liked that name. Mate. They brought Prompto more food, he was eating for _fifteen_ , the thought of that number always staggering him. Gladio would curl up in the corner, sit Prompto on top of his lap, holding him steady in his tendrils, and feed him his dinner.

            Prompto learned how many injections Gladio got, although he got less after moving in with Prompto. No need for calming medication, now just drugs to produce more eggs and make him more virile, and to keep him strong. Gladio would watch when they came in to monitor the babies, although the nurses were very wary of the whole situation, Prompto promised that Gladio wouldn’t hurt them if they didn’t hurt Prompto. Gladio clutched Prompto’s hand, and watched the monitor. The daemons babies, or ‘legion’ as they were called, were very active. Prompto could feel them moving around, getting larger in their little egg homes. Several seemed very jumpy, and Gladio often buried his face to Prompto’s stomach to listen to them, he purred quietly. Gladio could make so much more noises in his new body. Prompto had talked with Gladio about it a handful of times, but both of them had gotten terrible asthenia from the drugs, and often they spent so little time talking, and so much time either sleeping or breeding.

            With the ‘legion’ of daemons in Prompto on the way, the nurses and Gladio, wanted him to be ready for it. They made the room darker (babies would obviously be very sensitive to light) then gathered more matrasses and blankets, and Gladio began tearing them into nests he felt comfortable with. Prompto found it relaxing. Gladio was content, and Prompto was free to sleep against Gladio and spend the nights warm and comfortable.

Prompto woke feeling his chest teased, finding Gladiolus sucking against one of his nipples, and he moaned, that warm rough tongue licking up and down against the soft skin, rubbing that nub until it was stiff and red. Prompto felt something wet, and noticed Gladio suckled for a while, and pulled away, white dripping from his mouth.

            “It’s – oh…” Prompto moaned, feeling Gladiolus starting to tease his folds while sucking the other nipple, tweaking the other with his fingers until it dripped. “They’re going to be out soon, huh?” Prompto felt them squirming.

            “It’ll… feel good…” Gladio grunted.

            “I already feel good.” Prompto swore, panting as Gladio sucked his nipples harder, “G-gods, Gladdy, it’s so harsh… leave some for the legion.” He chuckled as Gladio started to suck on his nipple, squeezing out more milk, and continuing to nurse from him. Prompto felt himself getting horny just from Gladio’s mouth, that soft suckling sound, the way he tweaked the other nipple, how sensitive everything had been, it was a mess, but Prompto loved being a mess.

            “The legion… it’ll feel good.” Gladio pulled off Prompto’s nipple with a wet pop, wiping his mouth of the milk. “When they’re born. No pain. I promise.”

            Prompto raised his brow. “No pain?” It was reassuring to hear it at least.

            Gladio nodded. He wrapped his arms around Prompto, and slowly trailed his hand down, touching Prompto’s folds, and sliding a finger in before getting a nice sized tentacle inside his tight pussy. Gladiolus pumped himself a bit, then immediately released cum, and Prompto cried out, riding the tentacle for dear life while he was filled.

            Dr. Narini talked a lot about all the little things with daemon breeding. She surprisingly became a conversationalist around Prompto, and he appreciated it, considering everything going on, it was nice to have some clarity from the doctor. Apparently, the eggs of Gladio’s daemon were transparent, and the daemon used their cum as a sort of sunscreen, just in case, protecting the eggs inside the mate. That was why Gladio felt such an urge to cum in him every day, nearly every other hour. Prompto didn’t mind in the slightest, he was so full, and Gladio wanted him to be full and safe and filled with cum, and Prompto only wanted more.

            About a day or so passes, and Prompto doesn’t feel anything special, just more and more aroused than ever. Prompto wanted to be fucked deep, and Gladiolus was worried about the eggs, so he focused his tentacles on Prompto’s ass. He fucked him thoroughly, and Prompto noticed his nipples had small drips of milk come out without touching them. He hadn’t noticed how much they’d swollen over the weeks, not nearly as prominent as his stomach, but they have filled out a bit.

            Prompto moaned, filled with more cum as Gladio came, shuddering as he rolled from his side to his back. They’d spent so much time in the nest they’d created together. By now it was nicely settled in, Prompto felt comfortable in it, and Gladio spent time nursing Prompto, sucking at his nipples until milk came, and Prompto found himself only turned on more. Gladio fucked him through the nursing, tendril thrusted deep inside his ass as he was toyed with.

            He was red and raw, chest teased and toyed, ass filled, and often his pussy just as stuffed, face red from kissing and panting and feeling Gladio’s soft mouth. Prompto settled down shifted over on the nest while Gladio cooed and held him close. His tentacles wrap around Prompto, sometimes playfully instead of sexually, not trying to greedily dig into every orifice it could find but just holding Prompto.

            The nurses roll in with a steel looking contraption sitting on a table. Gladio wrapped himself around Prompto when they approaching, holding two clean tubes up, and out to him.

            “What is it for?” Prompto asked.

            “You’re nursing, right?” They asked. “This is a milk pump. Narini would like you to use it for about half an hour, every 5 to 6 hours to relieve the pressure. Your body will produce more milk than it needs with this daemon hormone.”

            Prompto honestly hardly understood when they got into talk about daemonic hormones, viruses, and so on, only that he had put trust in their hands and they in turn had given him very clinical treatment. They set up the pump in the corner of the cell near the door, so they could collect whatever Prompto had produced. Prompto crawled over, feeling their belly, how their breasts hung and it had been a while since he felt them so prominently. He slowly figured out the machine, flipping the switch, and putting the clear tube to one nipple.

            Prompto jolted and groaned. He felt how hard it sucked, latching enough to not pop off, he watched his nipples sucked in taut and red and the tube continued to pull away at him, until drops of milk produced. Prompto moaned, fixing the other tube to his nipple. He turned the suction on high, and leaned over the machine, watching the milk drip into the tubes. He groaned, and slowly found his hand wandering down, between his legs, stroking over his clit until burying a finger into his own pussy, and slowly fingering in and out, moaning loudly enough to wake Gladiolus.

            Everything was hot to the touch. Prompto felt so out of sorts. The suction on his nipples were slow, a rocking, pumping motion turning those soft nubs a brighter red. Prompto moaned feeling milk escape. It was a good relief to feel, his chest had felt so tight, and growing bigger with a need to feed his legion. Prompto wondered if a daemon could even drink human milk, but if they collected it, Prompto imagined there was some use.

            A slick tentacle slides down his cheeks and Prompto shuddered, feeling it grind on his ass. “Gladio…” Prompto leaned over the metal box, clutching tight as he laid himself on it, feeling Gladio line up again. His tentacle smears slick from his pussy, sliding against Prompto’s fingers, and pushing inside. Prompto moaned, and slowly pulled his hand out. Gladio was gentle as always. It was with his ass Gladio playfully smacked, slid lubricant over and began to shove his tentacles in, one, then another, both twisting and stretching.

            Prompto felt that cool metal on his hot skin, and just focused on the sensation of getting both of his nipples sucked so hard, all while Gladio stretched his pussy and ass. Prompto could feel Gladio digging his tentacle deeper, the tip of the tentacle in his ass seemed to bump the tip of the tentacle in his pussy. They rubbed back and forth, only separated by a thin membrane between them. Gladio slammed harder into Prompto’s ass, like he’d been fixated with, and Prompto clutched the milking machine for dear life when Gladio started to go at a rough pace. He fucked so hard one of the tubes pull off with a loud pop, and Prompto groaned feeling his left nipple hit cold air, it stung, feeling how over stimulated and red it was from being sucked on for so long. Prompto shakily reattached the pump, and turned the suction down so he could last. Gladio slapped his hips wet with the tentacles, there was marks, bites hickeys, impact from Gladio slapping with his hands, with his tentacles, especially his large ovipositor. Prompto knew he hadn’t taken that thing in his ass yet, but he’s sure he could if Gladio wanted him to. He’s still not sure how he got it in his pussy, but he can’t think much of anything while that thin tentacle is fucking him again and he leans on the machine for dear life. He fucks him so hard all he can hear is the metal machine hitting against the bars of his cell and echoing with each thrust harder and harder each time.

            Gladio buries more tentacles in Prompto’s ass, and Prompto feels Gladio’s large hands go up his sides, and around to the front, grasping his breasts, and squeezing. Gladio’s claws are cold, they send a chill up Prompto’s spine. Prompto groaned as he continued to fuck him in both holes, his nipples aching with how hard they’d gotten in the pump. Gladio, shifted back, and rocked Prompto on and off his tentacles. The sensation, the squeezing, the thrusting, the squirming, he cums easily, falling apart in Gladio’s lap, leaning on the machine. Gladio filled him again, pulling out, and nuzzled his face against Prompto’s neck.

            The pump goes on until Prompto feels achy and like he’s just pumped dry. He shut the machine off, placing the tubes back over the small holder. He slinked back into his bedding, nestled beside Gladio, and pulled a blanket over to rest.

* * *

 

The days went that way, now being milked, on top of fucking so constantly. They collected a couple bottles full of the stuff, what they did with it, Prompto wasn’t sure. He felt different. Without help from the drug Narini gave him, he was already horny almost nonstop, and found himself absentmindedly grinding his crotch against anything, the edge of his bedding, the detachable showerhead, the milking machine. Prompto grinded his crotch on Gladio’s tentacles until he felt that wet warmth, sprang awake, and started to fuck Prompto just like that. He hardly needed to prep him with smaller tentacles.

After a while, the daemons got active. Gladio started preparing the cell like a nest, for Prompto to get comfortable in. Prompto requested more blankets and water, they fed him more often, and he filled out a bit, his wide stomach and his widening hips, and yet not so long ago he would have fear for being this size, yet now he felt fine. Healthy and content.

When the labor kicks in, Prompto’s shocked he doesn’t feel it like he thought he would. He’s undeniably horny, grinding on Gladio, feeling those tentacles slick around his crotch. He’s been pumping milk all morning, but now Gladio has firmly latched his mouth to Prompto’s left nipple and sucks the poor thing raw until Prompto is squirming at the concept of even brushing his own nipples. They had never been so sensitive before.

Instead Gladio lays Prompto on that bed of blankets, and the lights have been changed to incredibly dim bulbs, but Prompto doesn’t really have much to look at anyway. When it starts, Prompto only feels the strange sensation going out of him, after having so much stuff put in him, tentacles, medical equipment, he’s used to the feeling of something slipping out, but still, it’s strange to finally feel the egg slip loose, and the tiny thing is now full of another daemon. Prompto looked to the egg, quietly reaching and pulling the broken egg sac off.

“Oh…” Prompto finally spoke, and the small thing shifted around a bit. It was a breathing. Living. Vulnerable. He didn’t feel like a parent, no, but it felt strange that suddenly a live creature was there. He remembered school, that horrible video they showed in middle school of live birth and how much pain the mom is in. It’s not that way at all for daemons. The first egg comes loose, then the others follow easily, and Prompto feels shamefully lewd as they slip out, like a thick dildo is simply slipping out of him, rubbing against the bumps inside his flesh and he shudders and tightens as they slip out.

Gladio curls around him and supports his back, so that he’s somewhat upright while the process happens. By the time it’s over, it’s taken over two hours, some eggs giving him trouble, and he’s a sweating mess from pushing them out. Some of the small tentacle-like things climb up his stomach and chest. The egg sacs are easily broken if not broken from coming out of him in the first place. The blankets are soaked from the excess water in the sacs, and also his own dripping.

Prompto cannot see them well in the dark, they don’t look human, but almost like baby octopus’s or something similar. They crawl all over him, the first three seek his chest, and two immediately latch onto his nipples and suck viciously, and he moans. His nipples had become so sensitive from the nonstop suction and milking he had been through. His pussy throbs at the attention, he almost feels an egg shift back inside him, and he’d been trying so hard to let it get out.

After the exhausting bought, there are 14 squirming little octopus like babies around him, and each one wants a turn on his nipples, and some are greedy, coming for seconds. He runs his hand over his stomach, surprised by how flat it is now. After so long with it being round and twitching and full of life it is so suddenly empty, he’s more impressed by just how small he is now. He easily can reach his own pussy however and he starts to tease at it, flicking and groaning because of the stimulation. They’re wriggling around him, and Gladiolus stays still, holding Prompto up against his chest still.

One of the daemons releases his nipple with a wet pop, and he reaches down, grasping the thing, about the size of a tennis ball, holding it in his hand. It trills, like a purr almost, the same noise Gladiolus makes. They are thin and transparent black, yet to fully pigment and withstand small amounts of light. Their eyes are shut, shifting around blindly looking for their meal and for warmth. The small thing wraps it’s tentacles around Prompto’s wrist and then his palm, like a hug, and then stills like it is going to sleep there.

Prompto feels some strange joy in that, and leans back on Gladiolus and shows him. “They’re adorable…” He whispered, and another that was latched to his nipple unlatches, and starts to climb up his neck, and Prompto feels it wrapped to his pulse, perhaps finding comfort in their parent’s heartbeat.

The scientist watch the birth all through night vision cameras they installed weeks ago. They allow those little babies to stay with Prompto, although some of the runts are hardly allowed to eat with 14 of those little devils, so they ask to quietly take them so they will survive. Prompto doesn’t feel any need to resist. He feels warm and safe, and he feels small again with his belly not so distended. The scientists come with little glow sticks, knowing that light will be low enough to not harm the babies. They have a plastic container with a blanket in it, and a black out cover, so no light gets in, and they carefully take the runts.

Eventually they ask for all the babies, and for Prompto to continue to use the milk pump. They give Prompto a small metal frame can rest on and with a flatter stomach it’s much easier than bending over on all fours with his breasts mercilessly sucked. The nest goes from suddenly so full to back to being empty again. While Prompto gets himself milked, he listens to Narini talk, although he’s too out of it.

“It’s incredible… all of them are alive, it’s so rare to even get two daemonic babies to survive to birth…” Narini is gushing, she has praised Prompto so often and so frequently, although she had started this project with so little hope. “They are growing.” She tells him. “That’s incredible. Daemons are usually birthed into existence, and they are that way forever, only slowly getting stronger, and bigger, by eating other creatures.” She goes on, and Prompto moans as he readjusts his pump – Narini never seems to mind, although she pauses, because she seems to always want to make sure he’s listening. “They have human DNA, uninfected human DNA! Do you know what that means?”  
Prompto shook his head. “No ma’am…” He hummed, leaning on his little metal stand, sighing softly.

“They will grow! Their body is like that of a daemon, but they will grow like a human, maybe even have that level of intelligence too? I don’t know how big they will grow… but I must know. We’ll be looking into it and studying it. All this time I knew daemonism was a disease, but a creature that’s DNA is part disease and part human, born that way, and not turned by infection…” She sighed. “We can do it.” She said proudly. “I had almost lost hope, but we can do it.”

Prompto is in a lazy haze, somewhat aroused, but mostly tired, and Narini actually leans over and wraps her arms around Prompto and hugs him like he’s a human being and not an experiment. Prompto smiled a bit in the embrace.

* * *

 

They give Prompto a rest period, and mention trying him with ‘other daemons’ and Prompto worried about that a bit. He spent his time in Gladio’s embrace, thinking about another daemon breeding him. He wondered if that would work.

“What would happen if the daemon part of you starts getting aggressive?” Prompto asked.

“I don’t know.” Gladiolus grumbled. “I don’t want to hurt you, but… he might.”

They talked about the daemon that Gladio was, like it was a separate person.

“Do you think he might hurt me?” Prompto asked.

“… Doesn’t know his own strength.” Gladio murmured. “It wants only you… Might try to harm the babies.”

“So we would be separated again?”

Gladio nodded. “For the best.”

“They’ve been taking care of us…”

“Yeah.” Gladio hummed. “I think… we’ll be fine.” He assured Prompto.

“I just like being around you. You make me feel so much more comfortable.”

“I’m glad I came… to rescue you.”

Prompto said nothing. Rescue him? He forgot about that over the weeks. Yes… Gladio did come to rescue him, back when he was in a lot of pain here, yet now with Narini they had been in good hands. What was he doing before that? Prompto wondered a bit. All he knows is the relief he felt seeing Gladiolus. _Being saved._ Strange to forget that.

“What did we do before we got here?” Prompto asked.

Gladio shrugged. “I dunno… probably wasn’t any fun.”

Prompto agreed, whatever was out there, he knew it wasn’t very safe, and it was tough work, in here, they were fed, and maintained, and not to mention the sex… Prompto would be happy to stay.

“So you’re going to be bred by what?” Gladio asked, nuzzling Prompto somewhat protectively.

“Apparently they said I did well with tentacles, so something with tentacles.” Prompto hummed. “Mindflayers, or something like that…” He shrugged. “I’m just glad the daemon isn’t treating you too badly today.”

“Yeah…” Gladio hummed. “If they breed me with someone… will you… be upset?”

“That would be kind of hypocritical.” Prompto hummed. “But I do hope we can stay together…”

“I’m sure… we can just ask.” Gladio said.

“You’re right. I feel like I’ve heard of mindflayers before, but they must not be too bad.” Prompto remarked. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

The blood flowed to his head while he hung upside down, he hadn’t squirmed as much as the first fuck, but that was only because he was so nervous.

Prompto was in a new cell, a cleaner, more medical looking cell, with a padded floor. The mindflayer was hardly human at all, but like Gladio, their lower half was all tentalces, except above that they were still very spongy and tentacle like, especially their hands, wiggling around. The creature wrapped Prompto in, holding him upside down, locking their hips together, and the daemon grunted and groaned and Prompto felt a sloppy tentacle rubbing around his body and slamming into his ass with hardly a thought.

“Ah!” Prompto cried out, nearly hitting his head on the wall.

“Careful.” Some doctor tells him. “They breed by locking together like this – sometimes they hold their partner upside down to help the eggs slip in easily.”

“I feel like I’ve done this before…” Prompto groaned. Had he been bred with a mindflayer in the past? He couldn’t tell at this point.

Still, his words faltered when that hot hard tentacle started thrusting. It wasn’t anything like Gladio. Gladio’s daemonic skin was smooth and soft, the mindflayer had rough thick tentacles, and the skin was rough, and rubbed against Prompto’s insides in the most pleasurable and overstimulating ways. Prompto could cum just from that rough skinned tentacle grazing against his clit. The mindflayer had locked him upside down, holding him firm by his hips and around his thighs, but it locked into his ass, fucking him hard, slamming and rubbing that rough tentacle in and out of his ass.

“Ahh…” Prompto moaned. “Other one…” He murmured, knowing he would waste time trying to breed that hole. Still, it felt so good, and being upside down he was totally at the mindflayers mercy to actually fuck and fill the right hole with eggs. He felt blood rushing to his head, and then between his legs as he started to tighten up from the stimulation. He was simply hanging in midair, the mindflayer did not even lay down to breed.

The mindflayers thick and rough skinned tentacle bumps every soft and sensitive spot on his insides. It’s so hard to struggle or to even pull away from the force, so Prompto uselessly grabs at the ground while the mindflayer hoists him up and starts breeding him deeper and harder and rougher than ever before. There’s no bed in the room, just the empty cell, the large visible window and the slot for feeding the mindflayer. Prompto knows they’re strong, they can hold him for hours, days even, the idea is mind boggling at the thought of being bred for days.

His legs are freed a bit as the mindflayer wraps its thick tentacles around his thighs and against his crotch and firmly fucks his ass. Prompto wraps his legs around the Mindflayer’s lower half, feeling those other tentacles quietly touching his back and his legs. In this position, his breasts swung down and he instinctively had his hands covering his tits so they did not flail around during the rougher thrusts, and while the slow harder thrusts came he put one hand on the ground just to push himself up a bit or to get a sense of where he was, being upside down like this was disorienting to say the least.

He comes from the overstimulation, wanting to cover his face by how embarrassing it feels to have cum dripping from his crotch towards his stomach and down his back, being inverted he realized cum would probably drip to his face and he felt his clenching ass only wanting more at the very thought of that.

“Oh god—” He choked, feeling that cum drip as the mindflayer started to thrust harder, perhaps now more interested that Prompto had cum. He couldn’t stop clenching his ass, only making the harder fucking feel more intense, more pleasure shooting up his spine to where he choked out moans. “Please… breed me.” He pleased with the creature, and he was met with a growling reply. A pure animal, nothing like Gladio, they just wanted to breed.

They release eggs about the size of golfballs, and just from how oversensitive his ass is he can feel how rough they are, bumpier than a regular golfball, and overstimulating. The mindflayers suddenly jabs at his pussy, feeling that wet slick with a different tentacle. It slides in. Prompto shudders as his hips are totally under the mercy of this creature. It starts to fuck his pussy, in and out, skin just as rough and now he is way more sensitive.

Prompto can’t thrust back, he’s feeling himself sinking out of the grip, and he feels his arms slick as milk drips from his nipples. They mentioned briefly about breeding him before he was finished nursing so that the mindflayers could tell he was fertile. It seemed to have been the right bait, but the whole situation was near humiliating, the constantly monitored fucks with Gladio were different, this was purely animalistic, and Prompto was at the mercy of that daemon. He felt like a different breed of sex than before. They were rough, totally rough, not caring if Prompto begged or pleaded, they would not understand him, and part of that made Prompto wet and horny at the thought. Totally at their mercy.

He squeezed his nipples as that mindflayer suddenly shoved in and out of his pussy, hard enough for a thick wet slap and he could almost feel a wet slap inside him as they pulled out hard, the inside of his pussy almost felt empty and hollow, before slamming back in and mixing him up inside while the one in his ass continued to drop more eggs in his tight hole. The one mixing up his pussy finally came, but there was no eggs, it was all cum, dripping overflowing cum, and the tentacle did not soften, and it did not stop spraying. Prompto shrieked for a moment as pleasure assaulted both his holes and the cum and eggs in each hole just overwhelmed his body. He dropped his arms, touching the floor as his eyes screwed shut.

“No…” He cried out. “It’s so… oh…” He clenched down and felt the tentacles grip tight and fuck him even harder – as if he needed more thrusts, but the mindflayer piston fucked him, his pussy was still being cummed in, he felt it over flow and drip down his pubic hair over his stomach, down his tits, and eventually hitting his face. The cum was black and sticky and when it dripped in his mouth it was still creamy but thick – thick like honey, sticking to his mouth, and he couldn’t very well swallow while being held upside down, so he licked away his mouth as his hair and face was covered in sticky black cum.

The cum practically coats his body. The creature seemed to be done when the tentacles retreated and his holes felt cold air on hot overstimulated skin. It did not let him go, dragging him to the corner of the room, and Prompto saw the puddle of black cum that pooled under him while he had hung there dripping. He caught his breath, feeling how full his ass felt, how hard and full his pussy had been fucked. He thought Gladiolus had cum a lot, but the mindflayer sprayed nearly a liter of cum, it had to be, if it was coating him all over like this.

The egg slips out, and Prompto groans as he hears it hit the ground, another follows it, easily his ass fucked open hard enough to take them, a couple of eggs drop out. The mindflayer doesn’t even seem to notice, or care, as it sinks itself down, setting Prompto’s shoulders to the ground so he has a bit of a break, his face not having all that cum dripped on it, his head getting a rest from all the blood rushing to it, and he slowly feels the eggs slip out with a wet thunk against the metal floors.

The mindflayer is by the slot in the wall where food comes and is drinking something. Prompto quietly ran his finger through the cum, and licked it up. Still thick and incredibly sticky like honey, but it had a salty taste, bitter almost, but mostly salty and slimy, and he didn’t mind it too much. He licked his hands a bit, laying there with his back on the ground, the mindflayer still connected to his hips, and eggs still hitting the floor with a wet thunk.

The mindflayer stops drinking, and suddenly lifts Prompto off the ground again. Prompto covered his tits, feeling the cum on them, and squeezes one to get himself a bit aroused. He knows his holes are wet and full but he’s more than ready for another go.

“Do you need help?” He asked the mindflayer, and listened to it trill and growl. The tentacle slipped into his ass again, he remembered the bigger one in his ass, and he groaned, and shifted his hips around a bit aggressively, and started to reach up. “No—ah!” Prompto jolted as it slammed his prostate and he clenched down for dear life. “Put—ah, ah –” He could hardly speak to the thing, even in his soft words, the thing started to roughly fuck his ass the moment he put his hand around the ovipositor, and Prompto fell back, thankfully not hitting the ground. He was suspended again, and the mindflayer was a lot more aggressive about fucking his ass.

“No…” Prompto groaned. “Not that one…” He knew what hole it wanted, but it was futile to try and fix it. “Please… ah… fuck my pussy…” He couldn’t get it to move, as much as he started shifting his hips and squirming his legs, the mindflayer only fucked harder, making Prompto cum hard enough for it to assure itself it was right, and fuck his achingly full hole with more eggs—possibly upset that some fell out, wanting them all to stay in.

“No…” Prompto moaned uselessly, and felt cum slosh out of his pussy from before, starting to coat his crotch fully and now dip into his navel as it covered his stomach again. He wondered why the thing didn’t cum in his ass too, not that he was complaining, he wanted it in his pussy, they wanted him to breed, and Prompto had a feeling this breeding might take a while.

Prompto squirmed his hips, only to be matched with the same amount of resistance from the mindflayer. It firmly wanted to fuck his ass, and thrusted even deeper, making Prompto howl with pleasure and cum again, more of that mindflayer cum dripping down his front and he smeared it over his breasts as he felt it pool there around his chest. The squirming seemed to encourage the daemon, and it fucked harder and harder with more desire and Prompto whimpered helplessly as he came again. “Fuck my pussy…” He begged it uselessly as it continued to fuck his ass open more and more.

He felt the tentacle widen, stretching larger in his ass to make room for eggs, and soon the feeling of an eggfilled tentacle was inside him, and each wet slick pop exited in his ass, filling him with more eggs. There had to be about 10 the last time, but this time the mindflayer had filled him with at least 20 more, but he could hardly count while the process happened, just helplessly grind his hips against the daemon and moan about the process.

The tentacle finally stops filling with eggs, and gets thinner, and softer, but it stays firmly lodged in his ass, plugging him up, keeping all those eggs inside him.

Prompto yelped as the other tentacle slipped into his pussy, the same slimmer one, and without any thrusting simply began to flood him with cum. His ass was full, he felt like he’d never been that full in his entire life, so totally stuffed with eggs and tentacle, and the poor thing did not pull out no matter how much Prompto tried to correct it. His pussy was flooded with thick black cum, but it was full from last time, so it immediately fills and overflows his pussy and begins to run down his crotch, his belly, his tits, over his face.

He’s much more tired because of the dizziness. Yet when the mindflayer slips out, he finally reaches up, grasping the ovipositor, and slides it into his pussy, shuddering at how rough it is, he’s far too sensitive. He jerks the thing up and down, trying to entice it to fuck again, and it seems the thing needs no more enticing, and shoves itself greedily in Prompto hole. Prompto gasped, dropping himself, holding his whole upper body up like that was a challenge and he gasped for air while the daemon fucked him hard. He was near passed out, but he held himself up as nicely as he could while he finally felt that tentacle get thicker and fill him with another couple of eggs, the ones inside his ass slipping out just from the sheer amount of them inside him.

He groaned, gasping as he was finally filled up with eggs more properly, and shuddered, hardly able to orgasm again from the exhaustion. After a while of getting pumped in and out of by the mindflayer the thing slowly began to unhand his hips, and slowly set him on the ground. Prompto wondered if the mindflayer cuddled or not, but it seemed not the type as it simply shuffled off into the corner. Prompto groaned, touching his very slight belly now, and felt satisfied enough with himself. He decided when ever they came to pick him up, he was definitely going to need a bath first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long. And uh. Weird. Like a tentacle! But that's fine if it's long and weird, if my contributing has been long and weird porn, I'm ok with that. Sorry for the delay, be sure to leave a comment if you enjoy this nonsense. No editors, just writing and posting, so go easy on me. Thanks again for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed, bookmark if you feel like it, leave a comment if you're feeling gutsy ;3 Thanks for reading! If you liked, follow me at my tumblr: arcadiaocean
> 
> Currently taking requests at my blog!


End file.
